You Saw the Best there was In Me
by RuthieMartinKevinLucy7thHFan
Summary: Prologue covers a broad span of time beyond that the story is set in S9 premiere time forward. Paring Martin& Ruthie and Kevin& Lucypart of board time span in prologue to set up S9 timing. Read and Review NO Flames... Some Changes from the show.


**You saw the best there was in me**

Camdens/ Kinkirks & Camdens/ Brewers through the years ... …

Lily Kinkirk moved her three children to Glen Oak, shortly after the death of their father, Kevin's 20 (Noah died 5 yrs earlier but to Lily Five years isn't a long time) Ben in 18 and Patty Mary is 16

Lucy is 15, Mary 17, Matt is 19 Simon is 14 Ruthie is 10

Martin Brewer 12 house guest of the Camden's upon arrival of an unexpected old friend of Eric Camden's from high school whom he hasn't seen in years, Martin' mother died when he was 13 year old.

**ABOVE to the ages of Ruthie and Martin from Season eight… with the storyline of Kevin and Lucy from S ages are at the time of the Prologue ONLY… Chapter one just ahead it time quite a bit by maybe 5 yr. **

Here is their story through the years' friendship and romances of the Camdens/Kinkirks and Camdens/Brewers Friendships Significant others and more…

R&M R&M R&M R&M R&M R&M R&ML&K L&K L&K L&K L&K L&KP&MA P&MA P&MA

**You saw the best there was in me**

Prologue: From the Start…

Bill Brewer entered his home in Waterfalls, California; about 30 minutes west of Glen oak were his sister had been living for the last eight years. Betsy had a great job opportunity that land her in London for the next several months, and he'd just gotten word that his unit was shipping out in 18 months, he'd buried his wife only three day ago. He spoke to his sister and would be sending Martin to leave with her right around the time of his son's fourteen birthday which was about 20 months from the current date.

"Martin, come fall of your freshmen year of high school, you will be living with your Aunt Betsy in Glen Oak," announced Bill. "My united is being deployed to the middle east in 18 months. I realized you like me to leave the Marines it simply not an option at this point it time."

"Dad…" whatever the rest of it was died a Martin's lips as Bill took yet another call from one of his commanding officers of unit 349.

**Buffalo, New York **

Lily entered the house, after the realtor left it was the hardest choice she'd made in the five or six yrs since her husband Noah's death but she was selling one of their home's the summer home in Lake Kimberly, Canada. She was meeting with her local realtor in Buffalo to give her information on the best realtor of contact when she went up to Lake Kimberly in a few weeks to put the house up for Sale. She couldn't afford the up of both home even after the settlement due to the untimely and horrible death of her husband in a fire that should have been controlled easily.

Kevin was nearing finishing his two years of college before entering the police academy. He wouldn't have a college degree but working as a police officer he was a more rewarding option that any other civil service job out there. He wanted to serve and protect his community. He had his father's need to help out those in need, sure they were both civil service jobs and sure they were set up to save lives, Noah was a firefighter and Kevin was training to be a police officer. At twenty Kevin found life more confusing then he ever imagined it could be he wanted a love that was real not a relationship that was sustained because of one wrong choice.

**Glen Oak, CA**

Lucy entered the parsonage it was like any other typical Sunday they had just arrive home from church. She was a PK with four siblings two older and two younger. She was the middle child, smart and like her father enjoyed the idea of what the world of church and theology had to offer, she was only fifteen but Lucy was pretty sure in her course of wanting to follow in her father's footsteps to become at Protestant minister. Her old sibling, Matt, 19 and Mary 17 didn't have as clearly defined of a path for life. Matt had only recently opted to go to med school through he had little idea of what field of medicine he wanted to enter into. Mary was fighting the idea of going to college and all and had recently been sent to live with her grandparents in Buffalo, New York after validating Kennedy's gym with other members of the Varsity girls' basketball team.

"Dad," yelled Lucy towards the kitchen not sure of where exactly in the house her father was…

"In the kitchen Luce," yelled Eric as Lucy headed in that direction. She had meant to give him her complements early but had forgotten after church because so many people had stopped to talk to her father on the way out.

"Dad, I loved your sermon it fit the weeks reading perfectly," said Lucy. "Someday I hope I'm as good at being a minister as you I've decided that is what I was meant to do with my life."

**5 years later… **

Lucy walked into the security office of Buffalo Niagara International Airport and that was where she'd met him. They'd date 10 months before they become engaged and exactly one day before their one year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend they been married by her father in his church that spring day when Lucy was not quiet yet 22 yrs old. He'd moved to Glen Oak about 8 months earlier after dating four or five months and being in a long distances relationship. Our story really begins about year later, shortly after Ruthie turns fifteen, she is now a high school freshmen, Lucy and Kevin have been married a yr going on two, the learned just last May they were going to have a baby. Matt went to Medical school in New York, Mary remained in Buffalo. This story begins were S9 begins Ruthie's 14/15 high school freshmen, Martin 16/17 Kennedy junior and varsity baseball player who met the Camden's a yr earlier and moved in with them when his aunt to a fashion job in New York . Kevin's a Glen Oak police officer, Lucy is colleges finishing her theology degree while the twins now 5/6 yrs old enter the story marginally.

(OK PLEASE REVIEW…. I REALIZE THE PROLOGUE MIGHT BE CONFUSING BUT IT WAS SIMPLY TO SET UP THE BACKGROUND LEDING TO S1 set at the time of S9. NO FLAMES promise the chapters won't jump around as much…. PAIRING SET IN STONE MARTIN/RUTHIE and KEVIN/LUCY… other open of suggestion Mary Matt Simon Ben Patty Mary …)


End file.
